


Tooth

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fooling Around, Loki - Freeform, NSFW, Naughty, One Shot, Rimming, dragon - Freeform, sentient dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Loki and a dragon? Probably not the weirdest thing he's fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

He'd had worse ideas.

He'd also had a great man better ones. 

Loki allowed the mage glow to hover in front of him for a moment, giving him at least some idea of the path that lie ahead. He didn't dare risk more light. At least not yet. Everyone said this cave was abandoned, but the young prince had never put much stock in what 'everyone' said. Everyone was just as capable of being stupid as no one. He kept a hand on the rock and stepped cautiously, listening for any treachery afoot. The constant ~drip drip drip~ from above grated on his nerves, and he swore he could hear something echoing in the darkness ahead. 

Perhaps he should have listened to Thor. The plan had been to wait till morning, travel out together with the Warriors and take the cave together on the off chance something was waiting. But the challenge was too much to bare. Especially when Volstagg had teased him. Little Loki. Thor's tag-along younger brother. 

He wasn't sure what annoyed him more. The concept that he was incapable of being useful or the idea that he was somehow Thor's possession to be drug along behind them. It was insulting. 

The sound of something large being drug across the granite interrupted his personal irritation. Loki doused the light and pushed himself down, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Just because he was out to prove himself didn't mean he needed to be utterly stupid about it. Whatever it was, it glided past him, a deep thrumming noise making his hairs stand on end. 

He could see through the shadows as something rose from the ground, snapping back and forth like a frustrated cat. 

~A...a tail?~ Loki stared quizzically and tried to move behind a larger stone pillar. The second he shuffled a sharp, curious growl echoed in from the same place. He'd been spotted. He knew it for certain! 

“Well well.” A smooth, silky voice encroached upon him. “It's not often my meal comes to me.” 

“Meal?” He felt his adams apple bob as he backed away. A set of amber eyes flared open, the slit pupils focusing in on him as they widened.

“Yes. A scrawny meal, is still a meal.” There was a great whooshing sound, like air being sucked in before a hissing spit curled into flames, the air turning to fire. 

Loki ducked behind the pillar just in time to avoid it. The torches set about the room caught and everything was thrown into sharp relief and heavy shadow. This...had been a monumentally bad idea!

“Come out. I know you're there and if you don't reveal yourself, I'll just smoke you out.” A harsh puff of thick black smoke burst forth, smelling of brimstone. 

“You mean stink me out!” Loki coughed and gagged. “Nasty smell!” 

“Rude.” A clawed fist slapped back around the pillar, missing him by mere inches. “Now come out you little morsel!” 

Loki yelped and rolled, narrowly avoiding a large tail as it lashed forward, intent on removing his skull. It cracked into the wall, sending debris everywhere. Another swat, almost too casual, as if it were playing with him.

“Run run, tasty tidbit.” The figure have a leap with surprising grace given it's size, kicking off the walls and landing easily in front of him. 

Loki slipped and landed on his rump, and skidded to a halt in front of the scaled chest. He looked up, up, up the neck and a large jaw set with fine, sharp teeth grinned down at him.

“Well. Aren't you a skinny little thing.” A clawed fist grabbed hold of him, digging into the bedrock firmly as he struggled beneath it. The teeth chattered and clacked above him, hovering mere centimeters over his face. A long, thick tongue slipped over the lips and seemed to debate removing his head like a tasty treat. “Not much of a meal. More like...a snack.”

“Not even much of that, truth be told.” Loki worked quickly, his wit taking charge before his intellect could recover enough to do so. 

“Yes. Perhaps I should just tear you open and be done with it. You're bone might be more entertaining to chew.” 

“Or...or!” Loki smiled, trying to look as charming an inedible as possible. “We ah, we could take a moment. Seems quite rude to eat and run you know. And I was always told that dragons were, if nothing else, quite polite.” 

This seemed to stall the drake. It hummed for a moment, flexing it's muscles around his body and finally sat back, blocking the only exit. “So it would seem.” It preened, brushing back the fins. “Well then, make your introductions. Who is it I seem to have captured.”

Loki was finally able to take a full breath once the pressure was off his chest. He sat up, kicking back away both to put a little distance between them and to get a better look at her. Glossy, venomous green scales glittered like emeralds in the torch light, a body the size of an oxen sat there, watching his every move. “I...I am Loki. Prince Loki. Of Asgard.”

“Ach.” The teeth curled into a sneer. “Aesir.” The long drawl of the tone made it's opinion quite clear. “Another of those muscle bound ruffians come to make trouble.”

“Well to be fair I wasn't intending to cause trouble per say. But that being said it does seem to follow me about.” He tried a sly grin. It was not returned. “And who might I have the pleasure of addressing?” he dusted himself off here and there, trying to right himself.

“You could not pronounce my name if you tried for a hundred years. So, you may call me what the locals call me; Voluri the Terrible.”

“Must I say the whole thing or just the Voluri part?”

“Glib, aren't you?” A sharp hiss.

“I like to think so. For the most part any how.” Loki was walking around, keenly aware of just how much danger he was in. Dragons, even small ones, weren't exactly known for their kindness and generosity. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Whats a nice dragon like you doing in a cave like this?”

“I'll have you know this is a perfectly lovely cave! I fought off three drakes and a wyrm to get this place.” Voluri sounded almost affronted. “So...a prince then is it? A wealthy prince?”

But they were notoriously greedy. “Oh yes. Fabulously wealthy. In fact my father...”

“Your father. Ah. So a prince under a kings roof. That means none of the treasure is your for the offering. Pity. And here I'd hopes to end this day in the profit margin.” The claws crackled and Voluri began to stand.

“True! Very very true but...I might have something else I could offer you!” Loki back away, wondering if he could yell for Thor. Probably not. Who knew if they were even wake by now. 

“Such as...?”

Loki searched himself. He had nothing. “I...ah...” he smiled widely. “Don't suppose you'd like to see a magic trick?”

Voluri chuckled so deeply that the scaled chest bobbed. “You know, there is something I've always been rather curious about. You're supposed to be rather resilient, yes? Nigh invulnerable. But yet, you have no scales. No armor?”

“Well none I've ever noticed.” Loki confided.

An interested purr crept up the long throat. “Ah. I want to see.” Voluri slipped in closer, winding about him like a cat cornering it's prey. “I want to see an Aesir body, uncloaked, unfettered. I want to see what makes it so strong.” 

“You...ah. I uh...I'd be happy to oblige. But how do I know you're not just unburdening yourself of the inconvenience of having to digest clothing?”

“You don't. But it never stopped me before.” Voluri snipped at his heels, clearly amused. “But if it pleases...I give my word. Show me Aesir flesh, and I'll not harm a hair on your head.” 

“Your word?”

“By the eggs I was hatched from.”

Loki yelped as the warm body pushed close, rolling up against him and letting him feel the imprint of scales. “A-haal right! Yes.” He stumbled over himself, quickly messing with the straps and buckles of his clothing. Undress? Before a dragon? Far from the strangest thing he had done. Though with his luck Thor would pop in any second now and catch him in the middle of this. 

Again, not the oddest thing his brother would ever have caught him doing. 

Voluri watched as the leathers fell to the ground, amber eyes whirling with great curiosity. “This? This pale, pinkish figure is so...resilient?” 

Loki yelped as a claw poked at him. “Yes! Over all yes!”

“Humm. Doesn't look very sturdy to me.” The beast sniffed along the fine muscles, nudging here and there with no respect for personal boundaries. “You're...hmmm. You smell rather nice though.”

“Nice as in...”

“Nice. Quite nice in fact.” Voluri pushed him back with a firm shove, letting Loki fall to the ground. “Enchanting, even. You are magical.”

“I...er...well yes I suppose I am.”

Now he had the dragons interest. “Ahhhhh. Magic is of great value to me. Especially when so many others hoard it jealously.” A tongue slipped out, lapping down at Loki's calves with obsessive interest. “Yes. I think I shall keep you, little Aesir treasure.”

“Keep me? Oh no! No no! No I'm afraid I...ahhha!” Loki's voice caught in his throat, shuddering at the warm, dappled tongue gliding over his inner thighs. The rough texture was quite thrilling, if terrifying to watch! Those teeth were so close to touching him that it made Loki cringe. His situation was not improved in the least by Voluri taking hold of him and dragging him back, wrapping thick, knotty arms about him like a dog with a chew toy. “AH! Wait! I have others waiting for me!”

“Let them come fetch you then. I keep what is mine, pretty bauble.” 

Loki gasped as the tongue began to work it's way over his back. It was wet, grating, but pushing along the tension of his body, rubbing his flesh back and forth. “W-what are you doing you mean thing?”

“Marking you. I want to be sure no other dragon decides to come for you.” Another caressing lap brought the thick tongue down over the prince's hips, swiping at his ass cheeks cleverly.

“Hooouuu!” Loki bit down and tried to avoid lifting up and letting her see just how good that felt. This was a female. He was sure of it. Only females got so broody with their treasures. “I am not available for hoarding!” he insisted, trying to squirm out of her grip.

“Are you available for devouring?” She grinned and continued cleaning him up. “Stop squirming.”

“I can't help it! Your tongue is slithering about in inappropriate places!” 

“Are you sensitive?” Voluri tilted her head, nuzzling her muzzle down between his thighs towards the thick cock now growing in size. “Ouh! What a funny little thing.”

“It's not meant to be funny! And it's not so little!” Loki humped and his words died in his throat as that warm tongue glided over his prick stiffly. “OUH! Oh no! N-no! I...ouhhhhhhh!” He rolled up towards it unintentionally. 

“Such a fussy creature. Are all Aesir this difficult to keep? If so I think I shant have more than one.” Her purr began to rumble against his body and Loki kneed out, his cock now starting to rub on her slicked up appendage. 

“Ouh! Voluri! Y-you're being quite naughty!” His eyes fluttered and Loki crooned out an awkward happy noise. A dragon of all things! Not that he wasn't game to try it. After a horse you could really only go up. Still, he hadn't foreseen his day going in this direction! 

“Am I?” Voluri seemed quite inquisitive and lapped at him enthusiastically. “This is something your kind find enjoyable?”

“Well the teeth certainly leave something to be desires but I won't deny your licking feels quite good.”

“Novel.” She rubbed against it, sniffing him as if trying to fill her nose with his scent. “Quite novel.” He pushed his thighs open and began to caress the underside of his cheeks, sliding her wet appendage between them.

“Ahhhhan!” Loki's body caved to hers as his hole was exposed to this tender affection. Another slippery wriggling ad he felt the tip poke into his body, expanding the whorled ring as he pulsed with needy hunger. “Voluri! Ouh! You wicked, wicked dragon!” 

Her throaty laughter rang in his ears. “I've never had a treasure that played back before.” She pulled away, chuffing as she seemed to be grinning down at him. 

He managed to catch his breath, disappointed that she seemed to be done with her little game. His cock throbbed impatiently, demanding his completion. Loki tried his best to ignore it. “I, I think you and I might be able to come to a bargain.”

“How so. The only thing you have which I want is you.”

“Exactly.” Loki sat up, pushing in closer to her body. She ran hot by nature, and the cave was quite chilly. “Sooner or later, my brother and his friends will come after me. If I stay here, they'll only cause you more trouble. And even if you could defeat him, the Aesir army will be sent. Mighty you may be, but can you defeat an army?”

Voluri grumbled, but she at least seemed to be listening.

“This has been...pleasant. Quite pleasant in fact.” he went pink in the cheeks, secretly wondering how long it would take to find time along and relieve this excruciating tension in his cock. “I...well I suppose, if you would be open to it...” Loki rubbed a hand up along her chest, trying to seem entreating and coy. “I would not mind coming back.”

“Hmmm.”

“I could bring treasure.”

“Hmmm?”

“And food.” Loki smiled again. She drove a hard bargain. “I could bring it and we could...see where this leads. I could scratch behind your head fan and let you lick at me. If you like, I am a sedir. Perhaps I could learn, with time, how to ah...mimic your shape.”

Voluri's ears pricked as she raised her head. “You could mimic a dragon? A drake?” 

~Ahha~ “Oh yes. I mean it would take time! I would need to study your form quite closely. But, if it would please.” 

“Humph.” She was clearly musing this over, still rooting around and giving him this overbearing kind of affection. “I suppose...” She eyed him sharply. “I want your word. Whatever kind of vow you can give, that you will return to me before the next full moon.”

“I give it! By my own skin and bones I give it!” 

Her growl was dangerous, but her arms finally released him, allowing Loki to stumble to his feet and gather up his clothing. “I will be watching for you, Loki. And if you fail to come I will arrive to press my suit. You are vowed to me now.”

“You think I resent it?” He chuckled and took another risk. He touched one of her horns with gentle affection and leaned in, kissing her brow ridges with a sly grin. “I will see you soon Voluri. And when we meet again, I promise I will find some way of returning your ardent attentions.”


	2. Chapter 2

He peered down at the haul, wondering if this would be sufficient to save his hide from ending up in a dragon’s belly. Whatever else could be said of him, he was a prince, raised in a palace and bound by honor. He had given Valouri his word and he'd do whatever it would take to keep it. Thankfully, Thor and the others had been easy enough to put off. He'd returned with a few coins, none the worse for wear over all, and managed to convince his brother that the cave had been empty of any real adventure, just some peasant’s stash. “Obviously he told stories of a dragon in order to keep others from visiting the cave and finding his meager treasure.” 

“Meager to a prince perhaps.” Fandrel said, lifting the pouch of coins. “But to some farmer it might well be his life savings. We ought to put it back. Let him have his secret treasure. It does no one any harm.”

“Why not go but a step further.” Loki had suggested quickly. “We will take the purse back to the palace, fill it to overflowing, then I will return and rebury it. We will give the farmer a fortune and improve his life tenfold.”

“I've never known you to be the generous type, brother.” Thor observed, clearly doubting his siblings 'honest' intentions.

“We were robbed of an adventure. Why not make the best of it? At the very least this will provide some amusement for us.” He always did have a talent for convincing people to do what he wanted, even if they didn't want to do it. By the time they returned home, he had successfully convinced them all that not only was this course the most logical one, but that they should all donate from their personal stash in order to ensure the 'farmer' was truly blessed by them.

Now he just had to hope the dragon liked what he was offering to her. The prospect of ending up down a giant fire breathing lizards belly held no appeal for him whatsoever. Then again, the potential to sit next to one and have the chance to examine such a specimen was an experience any sedir would give their right arm for! Shapeshifting was not so simple as people made it out to be. Oh one could craft the illusion and glamour of being something or someone else easily enough. But to truly transform oneself into another being entirely, to physically modify ones actual shape took years of study. Even then, just because you could turn yourself into a bird did not mean you could become a rabbit at will. Every form needed to be thoroughly studied and practiced, otherwise one might well find themselves with a humans sense of balance and movement yet attempting to move as a bird or a rabbit would, effectively rendering the form useless. This was why most of those who practiced shape shifting limited themselves to only a few forms. Who had the time to learn how to become everything?

Then again, Loki had always considered himself to be an overachiever. And a dragons form was something worth having in your back pocket in an emergency. If there was even a chance to get close up and study Voluri, he would have to take the risk. He'd spent several days studying everything the Aesir had about dragons and fire drakes, at least from the account of those who had survived such encounters. They were by their nature vain, jealous creatures who hoarded anything they found to be interesting. Hoards were comprised of junk as much as precious treasures. That being said, they never refused gifts or food, and they tended to be susceptible to flattery. 

On top of this, someone had gone to the trouble of studying their mating habits. Loki was sure it would get around the palace that he had borrowed that particular book from the arcanium library. But for what it was worth, someone had discerned that while dragons could copulate at any particular time for recreation purposes, a drake, or male dragon, could only produce viable offspring while a drakaina was in rut, a period of time when her egg clutch had dropped into the appropriate location to be fertilized. Otherwise, any eggs she produced were essentially duds, though they were massively useful in potions and spells. Another very valuable reason for Loki to attempt to be on a friendly basis with the dangerous Voluri. 

Loki stopped the pony a few feet from the cave entry, wondering if she knew he was here yet. He still had a few hours before sunset, but he didn't want her to think he was waiting until the last minute. He didn't get the chance to think long on how to reintroduce himself. The smell of horse flesh had attracted her, and Loki shuddered at the sound of a deep, humming growl. “Voluri?” 

“I admit myself surprised.” she said, her lithe body sliding from the cave as she peered down at him. “I thought for sure you would go back on your word and I would be forced to come and find you.”

“I would never forswear myself.” Loki reassured her. “If you had come to find me, the guards and warriors would have threatened you. I wouldn't want to see such a thing happen. Not when we're starting to become such close friends.” Now that he could see her in the twilight hours, he could tell she was much more vividly colored than she'd appeared in the cave, an iridescent shimmer flickering over her scales. He admired them for a moment before drawing back to the cart. “As promised, treasures from Asgard, as a tribute to our new found friendship.” he smiled in what he hoped she would find to be a charming manner, wondering if she would view bared teeth as a threat. 

Voluri removed the drape and began sniffing about the objects, clearly quite curious to see what had been brought. She gripped the objects, lifting them up to decide whether or not she liked them, giving Loki time to look her over. 

She had seemed so massive and terrifying when they first met. Now that he could get a proper size of her, she was not much larger than an ox, although her wingspan made her look far more impressive. She had a series of ridges back along her spine that flexed when she breathed, and small horns that decorated her brow line. If she had been male, she would have sported massive, ram like horns that would have been used for battles over mates and territory. They were apparently quite useful in vigor and lust potions. 

“I see you back there picking me over.” She crouched over the cart like she'd been the one to drag it there. “Am I really such a strange thing to your eyes?”

“Strange? No not at all!” Loki insisted, not bothering to hide how much he'd been staring. “You are wondrous to behold! I greatly look forward to time spent in your company.”

“I'm not a fool, little prince-ling.” She crawled over the new additions to her hoard, her nostrils flaring in suspicion. “I know how much sorcerers like you crave dragon parts for your many spells and incantations. Be warned, if I catch you filching one scale or claw from me, you will live just long enough to regret it.” Voluri hissed in irritation, not letting him doubt her threats. 

“I promise you, I will not take one single thing from your person without due permission.” He bowed, lowering his head to let her feel as if she were the one in control. “But I do believe we had an agreement about letting me study your magnificent figure.” 

She shrugged, or at least as much as a dragon can shrug. “Study all you wish.” She began to grab the things she found interesting. It seemed nothing else would hold her attention until she was positive his tributes were nestled securely in her hoard. 

Loki stood back, making way for her to haul the items in, taking note of how she moved, the way her spine seemed to whip back and forth as she scuttled along the ground, wings folded back until she resembled an arrow shape. It wasn't until she had finished, coiling up atop her trinkets and treasures, that she finally seemed to take note of the prince who'd brought them. “I like it,” she assured him. “You brought me many fine things.” 

“And I shall bring more next time if you allow me.” He told her. “If I may take a closer look at you?” He reached forward and her tail lashed, but she permitted him to touch along her brow and feel the warmth of her scales as it began to slowly cool in the chill of the cave. “Ah, you're cold blooded. How fascinating. How do you maintain heat in the winter months, especially up in these mountains?”

“This cave goes deeper than you know. Down into the deep rocks where this realm is still warm. I go there to warm my belly when it snows outside.” she began to make a soft trilling noise as she rubbed her little knobby horns. 

“Are there many of your kind here?”

“Why do you ask? Do you plan to come back with men in armor and swords?” She hissed again, though she had started to lean into his touch. 

“Of course not. I merely wondered. I had heard dragons were territorial.” 

Voluri growled for a moment, but quieted after he found a new spot she liked. “There is a big male in the forest beyond the river. He flies over sometimes, but he does not contest me. I think he wants to rut with me the next time I am ready to clutch. I am not sure if I will entertain his offer.” she stretched out her neck, setting it in Loki's lap. “Big males have big attitudes. They come, they rut, they get you with a clutch, then they think your territory is their territory. Causes a big fight and it is far too much trouble.” 

“Sounds like it.” Loki chuckled to himself.

“Are Asgardian males like that?”

“Some are. But Asgardian woman are a lot like drakainas in that they don't let males come in and mess up their nicely ordered homes.” Loki couldn't help but snicker to himself. “So you have no mate to tend to your...needs?”

Voluri's eyes whirled as she tilted her head to one side, regarding him for a long moment. “I do not. That is why I think I have permitted your company.” Her long, thick tongue slithered out and Loki gasped as it slipped around his throat. “The big male, he once took a woman from a village as payment for leaving their livestock alone. He kept her for ten long summers and found her to be very enthusiastic with gentle handling. I find myself curious if a male Aesir would be accommodating as well?”

“I am willing to try if you are amiable.” He said and found a large claw pressing up onto his chest as the female chuffed, drawing his scent into her nostrils. “I am afraid that you cannot keep me. If I remain gone too long, my brother will come seeking me at the very least. And being a prince, more than likely they will send the guards as well.” Loki began to undo his buckles, wary of those deadly claws that seemed determined to grasp at him. 

“I keep what is mine, prince or no prince.” 

“Do not be so possessive.” He encouraged stroking along the sides of her muzzle. “If I can leave, I can return as often as you like. Besides, you would get bored of me if I never left you alone.”

“I will determine that for myself.” Voluri said primly, pushing him back against several bolts of fabric she had foisted from someone or another. “Though I admit, this would likely be much more fun if you were a drake. I can't see how you will accomplish much with that.”

Loki frowned as she nudged his cock. Of course it would seem lesser compared to what a fully adult bull drake would have. “I am sure, given time, I will find some means of accommodating.” he insisted, trying not to be insulted. Voluri made a little warbling sound that was far too close to a chuckle to not be one, and put herself on top of him. It was like having a large, scaly cat trying to get your attention. 

“Then prove it.” She demanded. “Do something worth being kept around for.”

He tried to recall the dragon anatomy books he'd gone over at the palace. The trouble was, everything was so terribly different from what he was familiar with that it was almost intimidating to try to start! Loki fumbled for a moment, trying to cover his nerves by simply continuing to stroke down her neck and pet her until he could decide what would be the best move. 

“I'm growing impatient.” 

The warning in her voice was enough. Loki brought his head down to her's trying to mimic the pushy nuzzling of her elongated face. It was frightening, looking into the quizzical slit of those eyes as they regarded him like a cat with a mouse. Yet he couldn't resist the thrill of it. He drew his fingers along her jawline, his nerves tingling as a tooth grazed his hand. Loki shuddered, reminding himself that if things went wrong, he was not so utterly helpless. He was a sorcerer, was he not? He had proven himself in battle. He needn't fear this scaly beast if worse came to worse! 

Voluri growled, a deep rumbling sound in the very center of her belly. Loki hopes it was a pleased sound and not a threat of her stomach being empty. “That feels good.” she mentioned and pushed her chin up, exposing the soft flex of her throat. 

“Glad to hear it.” He kissed her and saw the dragon jerked back. 

“What are you doing?”

“It's a kiss.” He lifted up his hands, trying to reassure her that he hadn't meant any threat. 

“A kiss? How...meek. A proper drake would bite.” She lashed her tail back and forth, kicking up dust. “But then, I suppose I wouldn't feel your teeth very much, now would I?” she humped and pushed her snout up to him. “Try it again.” Loki did it, pecking her right between the nostrils. Voluri hummed and her claws flexed. “Perhaps it is not so bad.”

“Shall I continue, pretty creature?” 

“Do.”

He began to slide his hands down her slithering figure, watching to see what she would permit. Dragons were protective of their soft underbelly. Where as their hide could easily defend against swords or magical attacks, their bellies were much more susceptible, making them vulnerable if they turned over. He was surprised to see her arch and roll, letting him see the duller colored scales against her stomach. It was fascinating to watch her breath and see the skin stretch between them. As Loki traced a pattern down her chest, he felt the heat increase, till he was able to touch the hefty bulge at the base of her throat. The warmth of the fire stone was comforting, and he got a thrill knowing he was embracing it. How many people could say they touched a dragon's fire stone while it was still in the body? No more than a handful surely!

“You are curious?” Voluri hissed, but she did not seem upset.

“I am. If it bothers you I will stop.”

“It does not, or I would have ordered you to stop.”

Loki could hear a dull trilling bubble up from her throat and laughed in giddy wonder as the fire stone began to shudder in his grip. “Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!” 

“Such flattery.” The drakaina preened herself as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled the naked prince up to her body. “What an enchanting creature you are. So soft, yet I find myself interested in what you may do next. More, little prince-ling. More!” 

Far be it from Loki to fall behind! He worked his way down, turning so that he could explore her frame. He could feel her hot breath on his thighs and felt her push her nose up against his cheeks. As much as he was discovering this creature, she was inspecting him. Was it possible this was her first experience with a Aesir, at least in this manner of speaking? That was a somewhat comforting thought. Maybe it would keep her interested enough that he could escape with his body intact. Voluri's warm tongue caressed his backside and Loki groaned, happy to be receiving a little attention of his own. 

“You enjoy this?” She observed and slurped up along his ass, nudging him firmly. 

Loki felt no fear. If she wanted to hurt him, she could without any trouble in this position. But he was willing to bet she was just as curious as he was. Perhaps she was jealous of the 'big male' who had gotten himself a fun little plaything and was determined to get a little enjoyment for herself. That was all well and good, and he was certainly amiable to the idea! 

Along her pelvis, he found what he had been after. Female dragons had an entry to accept a drakes member for mating, but Loki was astonished to find something the books had not described! Then again how could they? He doubted too many people had found themselves in such a debatable lucky position! At the top of the entry, protruding firmly and steadily beginning to grow, was a false member!

“What is this?” Loki gently poked at it and the pointed thing wriggled. “Can I touch it?”

Voluri lifted her head. “What? Why would you want to?” 

“Well tell me what it is and I will tell you why I might want to.”

She growled and pushed her muzzle up, lifting his ass so she could wrap her tongue around his cock for a moment before answering. “It is the part of me that ensures a drakes semen does not get wasted if it spills out.” She grunted and Loki watched it squirm along the outside of her entry. “Sometimes they are messy and spill when they pull out.”

“I see. Does it hurt?” He asked and she grunted out a no. “Then...maybe I could...” Loki took the base of it in his hands and squeezed tentatively. 

“AH!” Voluri hissed and bared her teeth. Loki looked back over his shoulder, watching her breath quicken as he slowly played with this new discovery. “W-what are you doing? Silly human! What are you trying to...ouh!” 

“Is it a good feeling?” Loki asked, letting the wet appendage slip through his fingers. She did not answer, but began to nuzzle his cock sweetly. “I'll take that as a yes.” He grinned and let the strange thing curl into his palm. He handled it with generosity, waiting to let the drakaina's reactions tell him if he was doing things well. Now that he'd gotten the rhythm of this, he was starting to have fun with the prospect of it! Let Thor have his swooning maidens for conquest! He'd gone and fucked a dragon! 

“Silly creature.” Voluri began to thrum, her fire stone vibrating. 

Loki cooed in pleasure. He cock was pressed right up against it, and the combination of her growls along with the heat was very inspiring. She buried her muzzle back against the crest of his body, seeming to find it contenting to swirl her tongue over his balls and play with how easily they could be squished and tugged. It was rough, but Loki would be lying if he said there wasn't something delightful about the grip! “That feels so good! Ah! You're doing wonderfully!” 

Voluri's tail began to lash with excitement. “Am I? How interesting!” she gripped at his thighs as she curled her tongue into his body, breaching the tight hole. 

Never let it be said Loki wasn't one to return the favor. In a moment of daring, he leaned his head down and took the slippery appendage into his mouth, sucking on it like he would a cock.

The roar echoed through the cave, making the walls shudder. Voluri groaned out in a low, joyful tone, her claws pricking his skin. “Clever, clever prince!” she gasped and rolled herself up against the sensation. “Such a clever thing you are!”

Loki had so many questions! Did dragons not do such things? Had none of them figured out that putting a sensitive area in a mouth could result in such wonderful feelings? Such things would have to wait. He had been raised not to talk when his mouth was full. The appendage undulated and Loki felt it push down his tongue, making him gurgle around it. He moaned and eagerly let it explore him. Voluri was panting, the stone warming in her throat as she shared this new experience with him. 

Loki began to press around the entry with his fingers, trying to give her pleasant stimulation. He ran his fingers around the rim, experimenting with pressure and stroking, trying to figure out what worked best. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working. Voluri was starting to grow wet. Loki bowed his head, taking more of the wriggling thing into his mouth, he slipped a few fingers into the rim of her entry and Voluri began to chirp in earnest, telling him how well he was doing. 

“More! Oh more!” She cooed and lapped at his back end, her tongue diving in to make him shudder at the ticklish movements. “Sweet thing! Sweet, clever Aesir! Ouh no wonder the bull drake kept one of you for himself!” She held him so tightly that he could barely breathe! She seemed determined to make him hold on for dear life as he toyed with her. “Ouh! I wish for entry! You can manage something can't you?” 

Loki popped his lips off with a gasp, nodding as a bit of drool slipped out his lips. “I...I can work something out.” he promised, dipping four fingers into her to work at her body. A bull drake's member, when fully erect, was the size of Thor's arm from fist to shoulder. But if anyone understood that size wasn't everything, it was Loki. 

He teased her gently at first, then with more stamina. He pinched and prodded, the strokes depending on the prompting he received from his partner. He was slowly working her up to a fever pitch, the drakaina tossing and groaning, thoroughly enjoying their experiments together. Loki found himself wondering if dragons experienced orgasm, or at least something like it. He'd hate to think he would fail any kind of sexual partner in that regard. 

“Is this good? Like this?” He asked, trying out different things to see what Voluri liked. It was a matter of personal pride now. Loki was going to have bragging rights for the next hundred years after this misadventure! 

“Yes! Yes like that!” Voluri growled and began to push him forward. It took Loki a few moments to realize she was attempting to give him the same little kisses he'd given her! She was trying very hard to show him affection in a way he would understand! 

“Voluri.” He purred. “My dear sweet dragon.” Loki reached back and spread his ass cheek, inviting her to push her tongue up into him once more. She did so without hesitation and Loki groaned as the limber thing found his prostate with ease. He pushed his hand down into her entry. The drakaina gasped in pleasure, rumbling deep down in her belly again. 

“I need to rut.” She demanded, her sharp yellow eyes wide with excitement.

“I would if I could. But I'm ill equipped to accommodate.” Loki said with the most sincere apology. “Let me try something.” He tucked his thumb into the palm and began to move his hand into Voluri's body, drawing it in and out as if he were moving to rut with her. He would need to master the drake form if this was going to continue. Surely she would find a bull drake more satisfying. But he'd have to work with what he had available to him at the moment. Loki pushed his arm down and seemed to have some measure of triumph as she howled and arched up into it.

“Yes! Yes you wicked thing! Ahha! Put your mouth back to work, clever Loki! Dear, sweet, clever Loki!”

 

~~~ 

He lay there in the aftermath, arm so well worked it was sore, mouth aching and exhausted. He was going to be slippery for a week after the tonguing Voluri had given him, but ouh it was worth it! Worth every second of limping back to the palace on foot. Worth the three days worth of sleep he was going to need to recover. He turned over and rubbed the sleeping dragons belly, smiling to himself as he realized just how much fun this had been. 

Loki stood and wandered through the cave, trying to put his clothing back together. A belt here, trousers, there. He'd more or less dropped his clothing as he'd entered so of course now he was playing hide and go seek with it. He'd just started to get dressed again when a needy purr echoed off the cave walls.

“Surely you're not thinking to leave me.” Voluri asked as she stretched herself up, draping her head on his shoulders as she teased his hair in an attempt to groom it. “Not after showing me such delights.”

“I must, I'm afraid. But don't worry yourself over it. I'll be back before the next full moon.” Loki caressed along her jaw, smiling at the delicate trilling she offered him. “I have a great deal of research and practice to work on if we want to do this properly the next time I visit.”

“Properly?” She teased, hissing at him. “If this was not properly I confess myself intrigued to see what you will mange on your next visit!”

“So do I, my dear. So do I.”


End file.
